1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates first and foremost to the filing of geographical maps.
2. Description of Related Art
Filing of geographical maps involves the prior acquisition of numerous information--it is that which is to be filed--so as to be able to re-read this information afterwards. Such filing must be particularly useful, in the navigational, air, sea or even land sectors, e.g. at the time of preparing a mission, so as to apprehend not only a vast geographical sector but also portions of this sector. Filing must also have the advantage of being able to "read" the information stored in combination with other information, such as flight plans, trajectories to follow, objectives to reach, superimposed on the first.
In short, filing must have the advantage of not requiring cumbersome space for the storage of maps.
The means at present available for filing maps are essentially photographic (production of films) and mechanical (passing of films).
Considering the unwieldiness of such means, the advantages which filing ought to provide are not.